Lovers Forever Inuyasha and Kagome
by spunkgirl
Summary: This is the sequal to Friends Forever Inuyasha and Kagome. Hope you enjoy.


This is the sequal to...Friands Forever Inuyasha and Kagome! Hope you enjoy!

Inuyasha ran through the halls to Kagome's locker seeing her gone he quickly wrote a note and stuck it

through the slit in her locker then went to gym. Kagome and Rinna were in the locker room when the

principles voice roared over the intercom," Would Kagome Higurashai and a Miss...ehrr...um.Rinna come to

the office please. They looked at the intercom then at eachother.They packed thier things and walked down

the hall to th principles office. " Rinna do you think we're in trouble?" Rinna stopped abrubtly then said,"

Stop bieng so melondramatic Kagome!" Ugh,isn't it melow-." She quickly turned and screamed,"

Melondramatic Kagome!" Then they had a fight about Rinna's brain being the size of a walnut and her

going to super daycare. Then Kagome opened the door to the principles office and walked inside. They

walked out moments later then walked home they had been excused by Mrs.Yura." Why would she call us

home?" Asked Kagome." As long as it gets me out of school early I don't realy care stated Rinna." Oh

really?" She looked at Kagome and said loudly," Yep!" They came home and Kagome took a nap. At

school Inuyasha passed Kagome's locker to see the note still attached to the locker. He grabbed it then

ran to math as the sixth period bell rang. He constantly looked at the clock to get it to her house as soon

as possible." As soon as math ends I can drop this at her house during free period." He worked with

speed and tried to rush through or skip anything unecisary. The clock moved like a slug as it

ticked away. Then finally as the bell rang he almost jumped out the door. He got to her house and quickly

tossed the note onto her desk then returned to school. The letter landed lazily on the hard oak desk.

Kagome woke with a loud lazy yawn. She got up and stretched like a cat. She went to her desk to check

her e-mail. But somthing else caught her eye. It was a note. She opened the note and began to read."

Dear Kagome, meet me at the park today at 5:00 tonight. See you then,Inuyasha. She turned it over and

saw her necklace taped to the back." does he remember me?" She gasped untaping the necklace and

clipping it around her neck. Then she put the letter down with ease and turned to look at the clock. To her

dispair it was 4:30. She ran to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Rinna seeing this knew something

was up. She wandered into Kagome's room and began to search through everything. Until she finaly

found the note and read it. She threw the note down on the desk and screamed," She's having a secret

meeting with him and I don't know about it!" She fumed then heard the door slam. She looked out the

window to see Kagome rushing to the park. Rinna acted quickly she grabbed her coat and made a bag of

popcorn then left. As soon as she got there she hid in the bushes and waited. Kagome walked into the park and looked

around. She couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere. She sat down on her favorite ridge and took her shoes off. The water had

risen alot over the spring with all of the melting ice. Her bare feet were completely in the cool spring water. She began to

hum a lulabie her mother had taught her. Then she heard a rustle and turned to the sacred tree that was behind her and

turned. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and onto the ground next to her." Well look who decided to

show up!" Kagome giggled and offered for him to sit next to him but he said," That ridge is unstable." She gave him a

glance that said," I know you idiot i've fallen in here like twice. But he didn't get the mesage and stared confused at her.

She turned and looked at the clear blue water. She had come up with a plan the same plan she had come up when she was

twelve. Rinna in the bushes mumbled," Come on Kagome do somthing." Then Rinna heard somthing behind her then

Mirouku with a red cheek fell through the bushes as Sango screamed," Pervert!" Then came through the bushes and saw

Rinna." Wh-what are you doing?" The two asked." Spying on Kagome now shhh!" They looked at her then crouched down

and said," You know this is wr-. oh what the heak!" They all began eating popcorn and spying on Kagome. Kagome looked

up them knocked some rocks and fell in. She floated to the bottum and waited. Inuyasha was in shock for a momant then he

threw off his red robe revealing his

under shirt then dove in. Kagome waited until she saw him then turned limp. Inuyasha grasped her and swam to the shore

He placed her on shore and looked for a pulse. Rinna almost screamed," Give her CPR mouth to mouth anything!" He waited

and held her he was on the brink of tears when her eyes fluttered open and he began to cry from joy. She layed there then

said," Well this is the third time you had to save me from the local pond." He looked completely confuddled then she said,"

You idiot!" Then pulled herself up and kissed him right as the sun began to set. She pulled away and he said weakly," Ka-

Ka-Kagome?" She smiled and hugged him so hard that they fell over. They sat up and put thier necklaces together." Took

you long enough to remember you idiot." Kagome said jokingly as they watched the sunset. She leaned her head agenst

his shoulder and he put his head ontop of hers and hugged her. Rinna woke up and yawned then looked around and said,

" What did I miss?" Sango looked at her and said," He saved her,they kissed and hugged and now they're watching the

sunset together." Rinna gaped then rambled," What type of kiss was it? Was it passionate? Did he kiss her? Did she kiss

him? Did they kiss eachother? When was it? Do you have it on video tape?" She finished then looked at Sango eagerly." Yes

we got it on tape." She said holding up the camra." Good." sighed Rinna with relief. They all lived happily ever after. Or did

they! Well they did intill Rinna took up babysitting. That's it but you can expect alot more

stories from Spunkgirl commin your way.

Please comment!


End file.
